Eye For An Eye Tooth For A Tooth
by Courtgeta
Summary: Frieza is trying to collect the Dragonballs on planet Namek However his darkest secret of all is about to be released. Will SHE and Vegeta along with the other DBZ members be able to stop him?
1. Eye For an Eye Tooth For a Tooth

Disclaimer: I do not own the quote I used for the title, DBZ, or Vegeta!, I do own Court though.

Set during the Freeza sega................

**Eye for an Eye, Tooth for a Tooth**

Vegeta smirked as Zarbon crashed to the ground underneath him. The dust swirled around the sayjin as he powered up his final attack. "I told you before Freak you can't beat me, even if you transform." He shot his energy blast destroying the ground below. The explosion rocked the barren planet Namek sending shock waves through the oceans. He landed on the ground and walked over to the large hole where Zarbon once lay. "What!? impossible!" the sayjin quickly spun around and behind him stood a huge green creature. That creature was once Zarbon.

"I told you Vegeta, that I am going to take you back to Frieza and I meant it." Zarbon shot out and nailed him in the stomach ramming him into the dirt far below, Knocking him unconsciousness."You never stood a chance." His laugh cackled across the plain "Why Frieza wants you back is beyond me" he kicked him for good measure and then threw him over his shoulder and flew away.

Meanwhile

"Did you guys feel that?" A short bald headed man scanned the sky.

"Yeah, it only lasted a minute" a small kid with mushroom cut black hair replied.

"Maybe it was an earthquake" a nervous blue haired women crawled out beside them. She hadn't felt it but knew to rely on their instincts.

"Could have, but we better be careful" the bald guy turned and walked back into the cave.

"Krillin's right!" the kid turned to leave."Don't worry Bulma we'll protect you"

"But Gohan....Errrrrr collecting dragonballs here is not the best adventure I ever had." she turned and stomped back into the cave.

Back at Frieza's ship

"Lord Frieza" A pudgy pink alien bowed" Vegeta has been captured but the Dragonballs have yet to be found."

"Then get out there Dodoria and find them my Patience is wearing thin!" A raspy highish voice spoke from a chair in a dark corner of the room."You have one hour and if you fail to find anything then SHE will take your place" Dordoria's fat fist tightened into a knot. Having her take over for him was a hug insult. A lowly sayjin could never do the job of an elite. Just then Zarbon walked in and Dodoria brushed past him mouthing the word careful. He nodded and bowed in front of the dark figure in the chair.

"My Lord, I have done as you asked" sweat tricked down his brow he knew that he had asked for Vegeta to be conscience but he had beaten him to near death.

"Where is he?!' Frieza stood up and walked past him into the light. His white and gold armour plated body glinted and the purple on his head shone.

"Ummm, I uh, that is.." Zarbon stuttered as he watched Frieza's long deadly tail flick back and forth all his confidence was gone.

"We'll" Frieza slammed his tail into the floor of the ship. When he lifted it up a huge chunk of the ground was missing.

"Ahhh um, he is in the recovery room" Zarbon was shaking in fear." i a...I had to take him unconsciousness he left me no choice."

"Errrr I knew I should have sent HER" Frieza turned and faced him. He relaxed' Whats done is done Zarbon but next time you won't get away so easily."He flicked his tail and it broke through the ground at Zarbon's feet." And he better recover cause if he doesn't" his tail slid across his neck"You'll be the one six feet under.' Frieza turned and walked out a smirk on his face. How he loved to terrorize the weak.


	2. Her

Her...

A young girl about seventeen or eighteen puttered about in a cluttered lab. She was assigned by Zarbon to get a rejuvenation chamber ready for his latest victim. Her tail twitched back and forth angrily as she rummaged through the drawers looking for the Heart monitor stickers. "Ah huh here they are" She laid them on the examination table beside a needle and some disinfectant. "I hate this, Zarbon shouldn't be able to order me around!" she muttered as she measured out the serum. She was wearing a tight fitting dark blue outfit along with white shining armor, gloves and boots. She had a pendent in the shape of a heart around her neck. Sure she just looked like a regular soldier but she was just a well kept dark secret that even she didn't know about. The automatic door slid open and the stretcher was placed on the table. The medics quickly left warning her that Frieza was on his way. "Yeah, Yeah" she called out to them. "God I hate being rushed." she pulled back the white sheet covering the patent and her breath caught in her throat. "He's a sayjin" She shook her head, she had to hurry. She stripped him down to his underwear and then injected the needle. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"What the hell just happened?" he tried to sit up but fell back down. She just continued to place the heart monitors on his legs not saying a word. She was stunned at how hot this guy was. His dark black hair that stood up, deifying gravity, his coal black eyes seemed to draw her to him. Something about him was familiar but she couldn't place it.

"Get away slave women!" he brushed her hand away from his head. He too was taken by her beauty. Her brown hair trailed down her back in a loose ponytail. His eyes scanned down to her necklace the little heart pendent blinked in the harsh examination light. Something deep within his blackened heart stirred.

"Who are you calling slave" he was quickly taken out of his memories by a stinging slap across his face. Looking up he saw her eyes in a furious glare. Her hands trembling in anger. "I am trying to fix you up the least you could o is shut up and stay still." She took the sticker and roughly stuck it to his head; she then began to swab the cuts. Vegeta laid there in a daze. "You know," she said "frieza expects you to be unconscious" she finished wiping the last cut and put the bottle away.

"Frieza!" His eyes bolted open as his memory flooded back. "Damn that Zarbon! I'll get him for this!" she waited for him to calm down so she could transfer him to the tank.

"If it makes you feel better I hate him too" She sighed "And if your not unconscious and in that tank by the time Frieza gets here, Zarbon will have me in the tank beside you"

"Zarbon can defeat you as well? "Vegeta groaned as she helped him into the tank.

"No way" she laughed "But I'm not aloud to fight back or he'll tell Frieza." She covered his face with the mask.

"What's your name?" he asked as he closed his eyes.

"Courtgeta" she shut the door and flipped the switch causing water too ill the tank. It finished filling just as Frieza and Zarbon walked in. Zarbon looked around and nodded. Courtgeta was over at the controls finishing the set up process. To give him a break she made his brain waves look like he was still unconscious. She turned around and smiled at Frieza. "Hi long time no see" it had been a month since they last seen each other. Now that she's back on the same ships Zarbon couldn't say a thing.

"How was your mission to Kenept?" Frieza turned checking the monitors.

"Great the planet was cleared out with out a hitch." she stuck her tongue out at Zarbon. The last planet mission he was sent on he needed an entire army plus that fat pink marshmallow Dodoria. She cleared the planet by herself in a quarter of the time.

"Good work! At least someone on this retched ship earns their keep"

"Thank you" she blushed, Frieza was like a father to her.

"Well let's go to the gravity room and test out your new power." Frieza turned and walked out past Zarbon followed by Courtgeta. "Keep an eye on him Zarbon and if you ever pass your duties on to her again so help me..."The door slammed behind them.

"Why do you let him push you around?" he asked her as they walked towards the chamber.

"You said that I was to obey my elders at all time" she recalled "and He is like fifty years older then me."

"Hahaha" he laughed knowing full well that he was only about six years older," I said that when you were seven, it doesn't count anymore"

"Oh really." she smiled Zarbon's going to be feeling a bit of pain later. They walked into the chamber and he turned around to face her.

"Today I am teaching you the Death Beam." Frieza stood ready, Courtgeta copied his movements.


End file.
